


To Hell In a Handbasket

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A trio of drabbles inspired by the following prompt on facebook..Drabble (100 words) for either of these prompt words:"Starsky!""Hutch!"One in danger calling for help?One warning the other?Give it your best shot!First time doing drabbles and first fic post in a LONG time and first attempt at either in my oldest fandom.





	To Hell In a Handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> I did one drabble and was asked for a sequel then I thought of a sequel for the sequel...
> 
> The boys answer a radio call..
> 
> ......................................

It was the end of shift when the call came in, a jewellery heist.

They spotted two suspects fleeing the scene and split off in pursuit. After a brief chase Starsky's perp tripped crashing to the ground, his gun skittering across the asphalt.

Starsky cuffed him and handed the man off to a uniformed unit.

As he headed in search of his partner a single gunshot echoed in the night and Starsky's blood froze in his veins.

That wasn't the sound of his partner’s Colt Python.

He bolted towards the sound his worried shout echoing down the dark alley.

"Hutch!!” 

 

...............................................

 

The pain surprised him; the perp had aimed blindly into the dark. it was just dumb luck the shot found it’s target.

Hutch winced, his hand clutching his side. He leaned against the wall scanning the darkness, ears straining for any sound.

Then everything happened at once. Starsky burst into the building, a clear target in the doorway. Hutch caught a movement to his left; he spun and fired the sound echoing around him.

A body dropped at his feet.

“Hutch!”

Hutch turned towards his partner his vision blurring. “Starsky!”

He felt strong arms catch him as he passed out.

 

................................................

 

Starsky sat staring at the figure in the bed, trying to get his mind round how their night had went to hell. 

They were supposed to be at his place enjoying pizza, beer and a movie. Not at Memorial with Hutch pumped full of pain killers, two units of blood and twenty five stitches in his side. 

The doc had told him it was straight through and through, nothing vital had been hit. 

He wanted to argue that the most vital thing in his life had been hit. 

Just then sedative-clouded blue eyes fluttered open. “Starsky!”

“Hey sleepy head.”

 

.................................................


End file.
